It is known that certain piperidine compounds have therapeutic properties. Piperidine derivatives such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,462 and 4,246,268 have been shown to be useful as tranquilizers and nervous system depressants. A novel group of piperidine compounds have now been discovered which are useful as anti-hypertensive agents.